fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BJFRacing14/Trump has won, but why are people still bitching about him?
How sad is this that our nation chooses a president every four years but every time one is chosen, there are hoards of people like an anonymous Jack, John or Jane Doe who just have to bitch about every little thing there is about the elected president, much like Trump, yet, the people have spoken, they voted for him, now this anonymous wannabe is the brave soul to sit behind the screen and ridiculously bitch about him till the sun comes up? No wonder I didn't go to the polls last night! It's crap like this that turn me off from voting for literally ANYONE in government, locally, statewide and nationally. "I hate Trump!" Well so what! I heard people say that about Bush, Obama, Bill and Hillary Clinton, literally every person in highest forms of power in our country have been hated. The question is, however, are they hated for who they are or for what they did?. I had to literally call out a DeviantART user who responded to a drawing Randy Mcspyder1 Webb made with a picture of Trump on a box van by asking "Do you hate Trump for who he is or do you hate him for what he has done? Think about that for a while. Saying that you hate him tells me you're basically writing him off and want nothing to do with him. What if he does something that affects your family? Your friends? Your community? Think about it. Hey, I don't like Trump, I don't like a lot of his beliefs, but did I ever express to anyone on DeviantART that I hate Trump? No. Not once did I express hatred. So, hate all you want about Trump till the sun ain't shining anymore. It's not going to change the result. It's not making you any better than me, or anyone else on this planet. As a matter of fact, I'm not any better than anyone else around me." I'm probably gonna get a lot of guff of that response, but if it was worth the guff to point out this kind of hypocracy, I'm glad I spoke up instead of letting this DeviantART user's hate go silent. Sometimes, if you see some form of hypocracy going on the internet, you have to speak up. You have to defend yourself and be prepared for the backlash to come. God help us all! ---- OVERTIME: It doesn't help that the same DeviantART user I called out today, ladyeyeballz83, made the excuse of being angry that Trump won the election justifying why this line of bigotry was posted on Mcspyder1's submission of the box van with Trump's picture on it. I just don't get it. This user's excuse was "I said what I said becuase I'm angry Trump won." Well, the same excuse was made when Obama and countless others in the modern era won the election! Did you think that it was going to be any different this time? What else did you expect, ladyeyeballz83? You could have been the one out of the majority who went with Trump that voted for him! I said what I said because I'm angry Trump won. Yeah. What a bullshit excuse that is. You clearly have shown no class. My point is made proven today. Something is going to happen to ladyeyeballz83 at some point in time and won't give two shits less about it. This is why our country is in the most sorry state it has been because of those like ladyeyeballz83 who did not take the time to educate themselves and strictly voted out of whim and not wisdom! That's why our country is in the shitter! And ladyeyeballz83 couldn't care less if it is. Maybe ladyeyeballz is from another country altogether. Who knows. Regardless, that's neither here or there. No one's gonna be stupid enough to force a recount like what happened in 2000 or '04. Regardless of that, the results are final and cannot be reversed and you're the brave soul to break it to me that you're "angry" that Trump won? I'm angry at you, ladyeyeballz83 for how illogical you've sounded responding to my rant and perhaps still illogical at the time of this edited post! I'm just shocked at how low this nation's IQ have gone. No wonder our allies and enemies laugh at us for how stupid we are. This poor excuse of being angry that Trump was chosen just goes to show the lack of intelligence some people on the internet and real life have these days. I'm just furiated at the moment. You just had to type that, ladyeyeballs83? You just had to type your lamest excuse of being angry that Trump won? Wow. Some people, man. I'd tell you. The logic of some people in this nation is just off the walls. Hell, I'd probably would have gone with Giant Meteorite like Nanis149 said earlier! Except, one problem. Giant Meteorite would blow us off the galaxy. Anyways, all meteorite jokes aside, I'm not impressed with ladyeyeballz83's excuse at all. ---- SECOND OVERTIME: Man, I wasn't expecting so much pop on my response to ladyeyeballz83. Let's hear this from Kelso323 on DeviantART who very aptly points out to ladyeyeballz83, and I quote: Pray tell, no doubt expecting as you are for us to simply accept your anger as acceptable, were the situation reversed and Hillary Clinton now standing President-Elect, how would you react to someone saying the exact same thing about her? It is precisely this type of rancorous hyperbole which infects the modern political landscape; our election process is supposed to be about the peaceful transition of power. One casts their ballot in favor of the candidate who most closely resembles their own viewpoints (which, incidentally, is why I did not vote for either of these two individuals). At campaign time, both sides are always quick to espouse a desire for a clean, fact-based campaign yet inevitably it seems all the masses really wish to see and be entertained by is the detrimental one-upsmanship of mudslinging. I may disagree vehemently with a candidate's views and stance on issues, but to so readily use the word 'hate' is dangerous. Frankly, I would find it supremely ironic if you were to express to me now that you believe in the merits of so-called hate crime legislation. Do you truly fail to see that to so quickly escalate to using a word like hate in so cavalier a fashion towards this or any other politician simply because of their views is conceptually no different from someone who 'hates' and says so loudly someone because of race, religion, or orientation? You say you hate the man because of his ideas, that's all. Frankly, your opposition to his ideas is your right, it is why our system was designed the way it was so, at least ostensibly, no one individual may impose their personal beliefs upon the entire society as a norm. People lament political gridlock, I don't understand why, gridlock is meant to force both sides of any issue to meet, compromise and move ahead. To say one side of any argument is always right, and the other side always wrong, most especially on so flimsy a justification as to whether they have a D or an R by their name on a newscast is antithetical to the freedoms and values we all as a nation are supposed to hold most dear; the right of each of us to have our own thoughts and be beholden to no tyrant who wishes to change them by intimidation or force, nor use force or intimidation to impose our own upon others. Hate is counterproductive to express. Hate is the path to our national destruction. That anyone should riot anywhere on the basis of an election of lunacy. Oppose Trump if you will, oppose Trump's policies as is your right, but do not succumb to the temptation to try and mask any weakness in the validity of a viewpoint you express by resorting to blinding emotion. Listen, research, counterpoint, peaceably resist, exercise your intellect, or, grow a tougher skin when someone says they hate someone you yourself have placed upon a pedestal as a political idol. Category:Blog posts